Sin City
by Saint Lucifer-The Damned
Summary: Crystal Tokyo at it's darkest hour. A new threat fills the town with crime, deciet and lust. Ripping apart the kingdom at it's seams. Provoking insanity, sex, and possible murder, Crystal Tokyo never made bad look so good.
1. Arrangements

_Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! THE SCOUTS ARE ALL MY IDEA! It was just stolen... yea, that's what happened... FBI comes outta nowhere SEE? SEE?! the grab me and carry me off They're trying to silence the truth! BUT THEY CAN NEVER SILENCE ME!!!  
  
Welp, this may be a little confusing. It doesn't seem so now, but This story has many different plots and layers. If, during anytime you're reading, you can find a way to untangle the mess and make it less confusing, GO FOR IT! I love being hands on with my work. So, contact me, or w/e.  
  
Summery: Alright, I'm only giving chapter by chapter summaries. (Don't want anything to slip) Okay, this first chapter is set in the present time of Crystal Tokyo. Serena is the Neo-Queen, Darien is King, and little Rini (whom I dislike) has yet to be conceived.  
  
PS- I really don't own it, but: I AM REI! I AM THE PYRO!!! lights stuff on fire_  
  
Sin City  
  
Arrangements  
  
"Why are you leaving? What happened?," Neo-Queen Serenity asked from under the soft, white linen sheets of her wide canopy bed. It was late, even for here on the moon. She clutched the sheet to her breast, covering herself, as she watched her beloved gather his things.  
King Endymion could barely look at his Queen. Although he was hurriedly gathering his possessions into a suitcase, he was still neatly and meticulously folding and placing them, so he could fit everything. But try as he might, he glanced at her from time to time, saddened at how she had let herself go.

Her hair, which used to always be neat and beautiful, like soft spun gold, was now scraggily and limp. Her eyes, those wonderful blue windows to her inner person, that used to glow with the soft comfort of courage and strength, now were dull with fear and paranoia. The peaches and cream skin had paled from lack of light, and the kind voice underlined with commanding awe, had gone timid and weak.

"I'm going to Earth. I have a meeting with my father, and then I'm staying for a little," he repeated for, what felt like, the umpteenth time. He had awoke and hour ago, trying to get ready without disturbing the stranger that he now shared his bed with, but she was now so skittish, that she awoke as soon as he lifted his arm off of her.

"Endymion...," she whispered, her voice trembling. It was months since she had left their chambers, no one knew the direct cause of it, but they did have a small connection. But everything she needed was in her room, and her friends or servants would bring her, her meals, so she saw no reason to leave. Which was what she had hoped for. The others had to let her do as she pleased, she was Queen after all, but on occasion there would be a complaint. But now, the one thing she needed more than anything, was leaving her, and for how long or why was unknown to her. But she had seen this coming, she knew it was because of her and her heart was slowly breaking as she watched her marriage fall to shambles.

It's unfair to say that she never left her chambers these days, she did, on extremely rare occasions. She didn't enjoy it though, as everyone around would look at her with piteous eyes, for it seemed she was now the lost wandering ghost of the savior that both the Earth and Moon had respected. Not only that, but she had trouble ignore the whispers that ran through the palace like wildfire, that the King had taken on a mistress. That didn't exactly help the Queen's stress.

"Serenity, I have to go," he said, getting frustrated with his wife. She had been haunting him so much, that he not only planned this trip for a little time away, but had also started to confide in one of the princesses. Serenity was past the point of overbearing, so he went to someone he thought could be trusted. What he was actually doing, and what people whispered about, was no one's concern. He had dismissed all charges without a second glance. Endymion had always been reclusive, his stony demeanor would only waver for his love, but now, not even that could bring a smile to his face.

She rose from her bed, clad in only an extremely loose fitting nightgown. And he saw, with saddened eyes, how thin and gaunt she was. For, that nightgown had once been filled out by her strong, lean body. The sinewy muscles, which she had gained from battle, were now gone and wasted away. She walked over to him, her bare feet shuffling along the white rug. When she reached him, she laid a hand on his arm. It took everything within him not to pull away.

"Endy... Darien, love, don't go, please," Serenity pleaded, a whine edging into her voice.

"Serenity," he growled, slamming the suitcase shut. "How long has it been since you've left this room? How many battles have you shied away from?," he asked her, wheeling to face her. She cringed away from him as he gathered himself up to tower over the slight Queen. "Have you seen what's befallen your kingdom?!" The look in her terrified eyes told him all he need to know.

"I'm going. I'll be home when I've taken care of my kingdom," he announced, and zipped the case closed. He picked it up and walked out of chamber, Serenity at his heels. She paused before the doorway, then rushed out, afraid she'd never see him again.

He was walking down the long corridor, servants looking away as they made their way, his heavy footfalls echoing off the walls. Her own breathing was sharp and rapid as her head darted from side to side, as if something was following close behind. He walked out of the large archway of the main entrance to the palace. Yet, Serenity did not dare to venture beyond those doors.

"Darien," her voice rang out, like that of her old self. He turned, halfway down the stairs, hope in his heart. But he saw nothing except what he was leaving behind. "Who is she?"

"Good-bye Neo-Queen Serenity. I shall see you on my return," King Endymion said, using the proper farewell. He gave a quick bow and turned, going down the rest of the stairs. Without another look, he climbed into a carriage that awaited him at the bottom, which took him to the transport area. He didn't even glance out the window to see Crystal Tokyo in its new state.

_Hope you like it! Please gimme a review, good, bad, I don't care! lol._


	2. Shadows

_Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I don't own the Scouts... grumbles It's a nice thought though.  
  
Summary- Okay, gather round! Gather round! Time for the next installment. Well, when we last left off, it was present time in Crystal Tokyo, and we've learned that the destined love isn't all that it seems to be. But we also found out that it wasn't always this way. Now in this chapter, we go back in time. It's still during the Crystal Tokyo era, but Serenity and Endymion haven't had their coronation, or party thing to make them official King and Queen. So the kingdom is still under the rule of Princess Serenity's mother. We've got a whole new twist coming in, so be prepared!  
  
PS- I... am... BATMAN!  
_  
_Shadows  
_  
"Venus, Love Chain, ENCIRCLE!," a pretty blonde warrior in an orange Fuku called out. From her pointed finger, orange glowing hearts ensnared the creature before her, holding it in place.

"Mercury, Aqua Illusion, ATTACK!," a petite girl with short blue hair, outfitted in a blue Fuku cried out. A tidal wave of water slammed down over the restrained creature. It fell under the pressure, breaking the chain."Jupiter, Lightning Dragon, ATTACK!," a tall, Amazon warrior with dark brown hair, dressed in a green Fuku yelled. A small lightning rod protruded from her tiara, attracting lightning from thin air. A white blast of lightning in the form of a dragon shot out from the rod, making direct contact with the sopping creature. It ignited, the water conducting the attack. Smoldering slightly, the creature shook violently on the ground, a groan rising from it.

"Mars, Inferno, IGNIGHT!," a tan, exotic looking warrior with long, dark hair cried out forcefully. She had her hands clasped together, with both index fingers pointing up, and her head bowed, as though she were praying. The red Fuku blew back slightly as a large, twisting tornado of flame erupted from her pointing fingers, charring the already defeated monster. This time, the beast was silent.

Pebbles skittered from behind them, and all four girls turned. A blonde girl with her hair done up in pigtails, had risen up from a large pile of rubble. She walked to the head of the group, assuming position as leader, and grimaced at the mess before her.

"Moon!," all four girls gasped. They knew that she had to be badly hurt. There was no way she could've gone through that fight unscathed. But the leader held up a hand to the girls behind her, the tattered, dark blue Fuku shifting slightly in a passing breeze.

"Moon, Tiara, MAGIC!," she called out, a white gloved hand pulled off her gold glowing tiara, which had become a solid Frisbee. She pulled it back, her pink knee-high boots scraping on the destroyed stone floor, little pebbles skittering away. Then she threw it forward at the slain beast. It promptly disintegrated into billions of black particles. The Frisbee came back to the girl, now looking like a tiara. She placed it on her head with a relieved sigh. Then she turned to her warriors, her friends, and gave them a weary smile. Crystal Tokyo had been saved yet again, the only thing left was to find out where the beast had come from, but they could leave that up to Luna and Artimis.

With a small nod of approval, she began the walk towards their home, but when none of them followed, she turned to find all the girls starring at the sky. So, she too looked up, only to see that the black particles had not dispersed, but condensed above them into a dark cloud.

"Mercury...," she started, but stopped when she saw that the petite girl was two steps ahead of her. The blue visor tinted the girl's already blue eyes as she looked up at the cloud, letting it flash the results across her eyes. A worried look lit her face when she clicked the visor off.

"Unknown," she sighed. "It's never been seen before, but it's not dangerous..." She sounded unsure, but that was all they had to go by. The girls watched the cloud a little longer. The saw with terror filled eyes as it expanded over the city, shadowing everything, as if claiming it.

Then, oddly enough, a thin vapor of the cloud stretched down, reaching for their leader. It slithered about her from her feet up, keeping her arms pinned motionless at her sides. It wrapped around her neck, she felt it squeeze, before it reached up and began to smother her. It blocked all her senses, and she gagged, trying not to breathe it in. But her lungs began to scream for air, and she opened her mouth, screaming as her lungs did. The vapor violently invaded her mouth and nose, it infiltrated her body. She saw nothing but dark, smoky death before she passed out.

The four girls crowded around their fallen leader, fearful expressions on their faces. Only the dark haired warrior put on a stalwart face, and proceeded to lift up the fallen girl. One by one the girls grabbed hold of their battle worn leader, and carried her to the palace.

"Luna! LUNA!," the girls cried as they burst into the palace. The voices bounced off the crystal walls of the corridor, echoing throughout. The scattered clicks of their heels were heard as they rushed towards the medical wing. A black cat dashed out of a room as they went past.

"Girls! What happened? Serena!," the cat exclaimed, calling her owner by her Earthen name. She was shocked at the site of her owner passed out and laying limp in the arms of her friends.

"Set up a bed in the medical wing, now!," the red Fuku wearing warrior ordered. The cat shot down the corridor, and into the medical wing. Luna had transformed into her human state, a tall pretty woman with creamy skin and long, wavy dark hair. She was wearing a gold dress with matching heels and ribbon in her hair. Luna informed a nurse, who then prepared a bed for the incoming patient. The girls rushed in and put the pigtailed girl on the bed, Then the nurses and doctors swarmed about her, and the girls, Luna included, were forced out of the room. With worried glances towards their fallen one, they all left, trying to figure out what to do now.  
  
_Hope you guys are enjoying this! I know, I know it's rated R but there's no action! Lol, don't worry, next chapter. I have a lot of the chapters already typed out, I'm just giving them time in between, ya know? One downfall, the scene isn't depicted very well, it was one of those things where so many things were happening at once and I wanted you all to see it from every angle. I tried though! Lol. As far as the lovers in the next chapter go, I wasn't going all out for detail. I just need to get the point across, but I promise, the scene after this up coming one is gonna be hot-n- heavy! Oh yeah, incoming plot twist. This is where the confusion starts. Sorry.  
  
Flame_


	3. Shadows of the Heart

_Disclaimer: Alright, maybe I don't own the Scouts, but I'll tell ya what I DO own... sly look MAMO-KUN! huggles him  
  
Mamo: Uhhhh... help?  
  
Flame: Isn't he cute!?  
  
Mamo: blushes I don't belong to you...  
  
Flame: holds up a paper This document says you do! proudness  
  
Mamo: reads and then looks angry USAGI!!  
  
Usa: walks in with an ice cream cone Oh... yeah, hi Mamoru.  
  
Mamo: What's going on?! holds paper up  
  
Usa: Did you read it?  
  
Mamo: Yeah, but how could you?  
  
Usa: Life time supply of ice cream or destined love... hmm, choices, choices... laughs  
  
Flame: You're mine Mamo-kun! huggles  
  
Mamo: Uhh... well... REI! Rei will save me, yeah. She's got a crush on me... I know it.  
  
Flame: And now she has you!  
  
Mamo: blink, blink Nani...?  
  
Flame: transforms You didn't read the beginning of the other chapters...  
  
Mamo: glup  
  
Flame: I... am... Rei.  
  
Mamo: looks scared  
  
Flame: Also batman, but that's another story...  
  
everyone falls over anime style  
  
Summary- Just wanted a little fun! Heh, heh... The batman thing is a long time joke with some friends of mine, so it's pointless to ask. And, sad to say, I am in high school, and me and four of my high school friends (one being a senior) are still in love with the Scouts. Yes, we did label ourselves... hence the 'I am Rei' thingy. Just thought you guys should know. Anyway, on with the summary! Last chapter all the princesses were in battle as Scouts, but something terrible has befallen out beloved Princess Serenity. In this chapter, it's up to you to decide whether it's a tortured dream or a possible reality. Also, the new evil is brought up slightly... and we'll be staying in the past of Crystal Tokyo a lot.  
_  
_Shadows of the Heart_  
  
The warmth that had previously washed over her was now gone as the black cloud in the sky above had shaded the sun. Now, it felt as though she were thrown into a cold ocean, and a little warmth coming and leaving with every ebb and flow. She shivered, realizing that she was no longer in her Fuku, but dressed in her finest gown. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was, and saw that she was in Crystal Tokyo. Specifically, on the main path that led to her palace. She walked along the path, searching for someone, anyone, but it seemed that everything was deserted.

She continued walking, and found nothing but shadowed houses and empty streets. She felt so... isolated. That's how it always was though. Even with her life on Earth, she was alone. People had generally liked her, but many more were just uncomfortable around her. It always seemed as though, under the bubbly exterior, she held a profound wisdom. Some would've said that she was just and 'old soul', which is true, but her destiny separated her. Even the girls had trouble adjusting to her. She always feared that they hated her. Because she wasn't as smart, hardworking, pretty, and other things. That, overall, she wasn't the princess they wanted. She wanted to believe that they all loved her, but she couldn't help but think that they thought some of the things that she thought of.

The planet Mercury was known for its intelligence, Ami living up to that reputation quite well. The planet Jupiter was recognized for its dedication to the finer details, such as cooking, cleaning, child rearing, ect. Also, botany, the study of plants. Working together with Mercury, the medicinal technology became more advanced. The planet Venus was known for good will. They had all the basics down, but they were known for never quitting. They were said to have more heart than any other planet. The planet Mars, and she had loved this planet, was known for its extraordinary fighting ability, and many of them could read tarot, and a few were even said to be psychic. Then, then there was the Moon. A small colorless, eventless rock. The Moon was known for the royal family and the Senshi, that was it.

Sometimes, back on Earth, she would wonder if Rei was right. Why should she be leader? Rei was of Martian decent, she would've done better. She was from the Moon, oh wow, so what? What did the Moon offer that was better than the others? She was taken out of her thoughts as she had stopped before a palace. It wasn't hers, as the palace was built out of a stone material, hers was built from an opaque crystal. It was Endymion's, she remembered it well from her visits, official and unofficial. It was odd to see it here on this grey ball of dust, when it should be on Earth, thriving in the color and sound.

Suddenly, the black forgotten cloud above her let down another vapor. Something told her to try and get away, but a deeper part of her, a more knowing part of her, made her stand her ground. She had a feeling that it had something to show her. She allowed it to slowly snake its way up her form, pulling her dress tight against her. It stopped at her hips, and lifted her up. She watched as everything below her grew smaller and smaller, until her attention was taken away by what was going on in front of her. She realized that she was hovering before a curtained window.

_Endymion's room_, she thought, a breeze passing by. She had seen his room many times, and those times brought a blush creeping across her cheeks. But it wasn't as bad as the girls always thought. When they caught her all those times coming back from Earth, they always made up evil stories. But what she did with her Endymion was her business, so she never gave any justification to the stories.

She saw that the breeze pushed back the curtain, as if the opening of a play, and revealed a man and a woman together. The pigtailed girl blushed, but she couldn't look away. There was apparently something she had to see here, maybe it was these lovers, maybe it wasn't, but it was something.

The man was dressed in only a pair of worn black sweatpants, leaving his broad, muscular chest exposed. His face was shadowed, as the meager lighting of the room wasn't helped any by the cloud blocking the sun. The sun wasn't blocked to the point where it could be considered eternal darkness, but more of a constant cloudy day. He was clutching a girl to his bare torso, and the only thing she was clad in was a black bed sheet, that, while half still remained on the large bed, the rest draped onto and across the floor, barely covering her bottom as she held it to her side, blocking a top view.

She saw that they both had dark hair, and they felt familiar to her, yet different. The woman had long hair, it was touching just above her bottom, it shifted slightly as she sighed and pressed her face into the man's chest. He, in response, wrapped his arms around her, muscles flexing as he gave a little squeeze. Then, the pigtailed girl heard their voices, distant and faraway.

"What are we to do?," the woman asked, looking up at the man.

"We can continue like this," he answered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"What good is she to us now? Why can't we just leave her be?"

"She's given me everything I have today. She was- is my beast friend. She's your wife! Gods above... why not just tell her?"

"You've seen her mental state," his voice, now ice cold, answered.

"Well, why must you hide me? And I you?," she asked, her voice close to tears.

"The others, your friends included, would look down on this. No matter how we explained it. You know that."

"Yes, but... I love you," she whimpered, and then burst into tears as she leaned against his body. He tried to soothe her, running his fingers through her long dark tresses, whispering soft words to her, but she wouldn't let it go. He knew what he had to do, and how he had to do it. It ripped at his heart to do so, but he lifted her face and gently pushed away her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face in his hands. She sniffled, eyes still tearing, as he leaned down and whispered what he knew she wanted to hear:

"I love you." One kiss led them back to the bed, and unnoticed went the floating blonde beauty outside his window. A slender hand was covering her mouth as her delicate lips quivered, not knowing if to laugh or cry. Her deep blue eyes grew moist as she heard the cries of ecstasy that emanated from the bed. Not just once, but over and over. They seemed to echo in her mind, the deep groans and pants of someone she thought she knew and the higher moans of someone she might've been close to.

"W-who are you?," the pigtailed girl asked quietly from outside the window. This was killing her inside, but she had no idea why. When they had finished, after what seemed like hours of endless eternity, the man rose slowly from the bed, his pants now gone, the dark haired woman was awake, but was still, giving the falsehood of sleep. She watched through half lidded eyes as the man left the room, and soon running water could be heard. A little later he came back into the room, hair damp.

_Bunny, Serena, Serenity, my Princess and Queen_, he thought, invoking all her names in respect and remorse. _Forgive me._

"Darien...?," the woman from the bed asked, sitting up. He froze in place, his stance shifting so that she could tell she angered him.

"Never, ever call me that again. I am Endymion to you, and you know it," he growled, and continued to bed.

"But-," she started, but was cut off as he roughly grabbed her wrists. He leaned in closer, noses almost touching.

"But nothing. Darien is between me and my lo- wife. Serenity, your Queen, is the only one allowed. Do we understand each other, Rei, Princess of Mars?," he asked, using a quiet but deadly formal tone. He talking to her as if she were a child being scolded.

"Yes," she murmured, cheeks flushed. He looked at her, seeing her look so innocent, like his love once used to.

"Hit me," he said, a small smile on his lips.

"What?," she asked in disbelief.

"Hit me."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!" He pushed her back on the bed, hard, still holding onto her wrists. Then, he climbed on top of her, spreading her legs with his own, so he could sit over her, his manhood starting to reawaken against her thigh.

"Hit me," he growled, trying not to sound aggressive as he pushed her wrists further into the bed.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're holding my hands." He promptly let go, still hovering above her, and his demand was the same. She clenched a fist, and closed her eyes as she slammed it down onto his shoulder. He dipped a bit as contact was made, she was strong, but so was he. The pain wonderfully erotic and it gave him a sense of repent.

"Again," he breathed, voice thick with arousal. She did as he requested, and soon they were in the throes of passion once more. This time, more raw, basic, and primal, but with every hit, he envisioned his true love. It was his Princess that slapped him, that was leaving scratch marks across his back, and it was her that would scream his name over and over if only in his mind.

From the window, the pigtailed girl watched it all commence with widening eyes at the scene being played out before her. But her attention was soon taken away as she felt the grip of the vapor suddenly loosen, pulling her down, away from the sight before her.

_ No!,_ her mind screamed as she sunk downward. Then the cries of the two reached her ears. She curled up as she covered her ears, trying to keep the sound from entering her mind.

"No... No! NO!," she screamed, but no one heard.

On a dark planet far away, a man laughed as his Desires' worst nightmare had just come true before her very eyes.

"Soon sweet one. So very soon," he purred to the mirror hovering before him that held her image.

_This was the longest chapter yet, but I've got a longer one coming soon. Let's get some reviews people! I know, you all probably hate me because the lovin' just wasn't as good as it should've been. I'M SORRY! I was kind of on a sexual frustration thing at the time... me an my boy were in a little fight. But you'll see in the next scene that I was have a VERY good week. lol! Alright, I am ORDERING all of you readers to send me reviews! I want oppinions and guess as to this scene. At the top I left it for you to decide if it was a dream or real, but now with that last part, was there an evil force? lol, i love twists! Okay, so: LET'S HEAR IT! I refuse to put up the next chapter until I recieve ten new reviews. GOT THAT?! START SENDING PEOPLE! Or no one will ever find out what happens next, I'll just leave it here, floating around in this dreamy reality thing, never to be finished. I hate those people who just drop of the face of the Earth with their stroies... but I'll do it! I SWEAR! Please review..._

_Hi-chan (change in name is due to that fact that my friends started making gay jokes! lol, this is kinda cuter anyway! winkies My name changes from this to pyro depending on my mood, lol! REVIEW!)_


	4. The Beginning of the Queen's End

_Disclaimer: If I did own Sailor Moon, I'd make sure the full unedited version, translated into English, would be playing on every cartoon channel! But, since it hasn't happened yet, I guess I don't own it. Sadness...  
  
Summary- In the last chapter we had a twist. Dream, or reality, of it is yet to be revealed. Maybe it was even a premonition? Did you guys look for a key word? Endy says something to Rei when he's angry, did you catch it? Lol, contact me and tell me if you did or didn't. I'll tell you guys later what it was. Now in this chapter, we're still in the past, but we meet the Queen. Not to mention a little guest. winkies Get ready for another loop!  
_  
_The Beginning of the Queen's End_  
  
She awoke to white, and a pleasantly smiling woman with graying red hair, and gold flecked green eyes. The woman was plump, but not fat, with kind eyes and a cool hand.

"Princess, I wish you full days and starry nights," the nurse said with a smile. She would usually have anyone who used that formal greeting to disregard it, and talk like close friends. Only, she was too weak to even smile back.

"We've analyzed your condition, and you'll be making a full and complete recovery! Nothing was broken, just deep cuts and," the nurse trailed off, a frown starting to form.

"And wh-what?," the Princess croaked, her throat was so dry. It felt ashy and gritty, and it hurt to swallow. Her chest didn't feel so bad, just heavy, and she could only take shallow breaths.

"Well...," she dragged the word out, trying to avoid the Princess' eyes. "You seem to have a dark mass. Speckling on your heart and larger spots on your lungs."

"T-the smoke," she whispered before slipping into darkness again. Her deep blue eyes, became hidden beneath her lids as they slowly closed. The nurse sighed and pulled the bed sheet tighter around the Princess. Her mother wasn't going to like this.

"Queen Selene?," the nurse asked as she tentatively poked her head into the halfway open door. The Queen was in the Throne Room, looking distractedly towards another door, which had just shut softly.

"Hmm? Yes nurse, what news of my daughter?," the Queen asked, still looking towards the door.

"She will be making a full recovery, Your Highness, but there is something more troubling," the nurse said, stepping into the room. She walked up to the Queen, and with a slight, hurried bow, handed her a few x-rays that were taken earlier.

"There is dark speckling on her heart and large spots on her lungs. It's shown here," the nurse said pointing to it as the Queen held it up to the light. Then, the nurse gently took the pictures out of her hands.

"Has anyone tested it yet?," the Queen asked, all business in tone, but her eyes were shining with slight fear. The burse shook her head, and the Queen ordered her to get the substance tested. The nurse was about to leave, but the Queen stopped her with one final question, "Are the effects the same? On everyone that is."

"Not that we know of, Your Highness."

"Oh," oh she said with a little nod and dismissed the nurse. But as the nurse was leaving, another thought struck her. "Nurse," she said, and the plump lady turned back around. "Has she been hallucinating? Of a little girl perhaps?"

The nurse looked at her curiously, but told her that her daughter wasn't hallucinating. She then told the Queen that if she had been near the cloud and inhaled it, she should go directly to the medical wing.

"Especially if you yourself are seeing things," the nurse said before leaving. The main doors to the Throne Room shut softly by her leave. The Queen sighed and rested her hand under her chin, in a regal manner, as she watched the side door again.

Truth be told, the Queen had been walking through the city when the cloud had formed. For some reason, it descended upon the city for a short time, and the Queen had, in fact, breathed it in, but she did not pass out as her daughter had. When the darkness had lifted, she continued her walk just as she had been before the strange encounter, slightly perplexed, but none the worse for wear. When she had returned to the palace, which was empty, save for the servants, she felt a little light headed, but didn't think too much of it.

She was on her way to the Throne Room, it was where she usually went to gather her thoughts, servants bowing and whishing her well. Queen Selene had sat in the large, gaudy throne (the people had insisted that it was to be lavishly decorated.), for hours, just staring into space. Servants who passed by began to worry, for she had never sat so still for so long. Normally, she would've at least shifted in her chair, or begin to pace.

Her head jerked up sharply and she blinked blearily. Looking around, she realized that she must have fallen asleep. She stretched her back as she sat up in the throne, the cracks echoing in the large room. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye: A flash of pink hair. Then, what sounded like the soft thump of a ball being bounced on the floor. The Queen turned towards what she saw, and stared at what was before her.

It was a little girl, her pink hair done up in pigtails, features sharply resembled those of the royal family. She was bouncing a black ball with a cat face on it, and a small antenna protruding from the top. But the most startling thing was her necklace, because around her neck on a chain was larger than normal key. Only one person in the kingdom had keys such as that.

"Are you lost little one?," Selene asked with a gentle smile, thinking that she might've been one of the servants daughters. But that didn't explain the key, or why the sentry in charge of the keys would be so careless as so a little girl could swipe one. The little girl shook her head with a giggle, and gave the Queen a knowing smile.

"Always so kind to those you don't know," the pink haired girl said, hugging the large ball to her chest. "Well, you know me, just... not yet."

Now Selene was more than confused and startled, she was a little angry too. This girl came in here and began acting like they were old friends, when, in reality, this child was a complete stranger to her, and was wearing one of the palace's most sacred items. The Queen frowned, her agitation beginning to show. The little girl just continued to smile and was about to say something, when the main doors began to open. The pink haired girl left through the side door, and left the Queen confused and angry.

"Queen Selene?"

_Okay, I couldn't stay away! This is now an official addiction. It also helps that I've gotten a few nice reviews so far. When I do get to ten, I'll be making an official page to thank each and every one of you personally. To end some confusion here, this scene came round full circle. It ends where the nurse came in, because I went back to describe how the Queen got up to speed. Did you like the little twist? lol, I'm so evil and I know it! Alright, to answer a question I got in a review, I'm still unsure if it was a dream or a reality, and yes Usa would be the kind and gentle person to forgive them both to preserve the future, but that was just one twist, the major one is coming soon! Also, Mamo as a masocist was fun, I rarely see and fetish sex scenes, so I thought I would try some with this. The next chapter will go further into the past, it's a memory, and I hope the title leaves you with evil ideas... lol! Tune in for the next chapter: Charms of the Prince: Part I._

_Hi-chan_

_PS- I post the key word from the last chapter in the next one! So, keep readin to find out._


	5. Charms of the Prince: Part I

_Disclaimer: I want to own Sailor Moon! I want it! I want it! I want it!  
  
Summary- Alright, in the last chapter, we were introduced to Queen Selene, and a little annoying pink haired Mamo Stealer! Sorry, sorry, that was mean... anyway! We learned that while the Princess was affected by the cloud, the Queen was not, and something may be wrong with the Princess. In this chapter, it's still present time, but we see some sparks fly! That's all I'm saying.  
  
Charms of the Prince: Part I  
_  
"What happened?," Endymion asked impatiently as he walked into the conference room. At a large, opaque crystal table sat the four Senshi and Luna in her human state, discussing every possibility they could. They had gone over all points of the battle, before and after, and what they could now. Endymion pushed his white cape aside as he sat at the head of the table, and looked at the girls. Luna was the first to speak.

"From what we know, after Sailor Moon used her tiara on the monster, it disintegrated, as usual, but the particles didn't disappear. Instead, they condensed into the cloud that now hovers above Crystal Tokyo."

The Prince nodded his head in understanding, but that wasn't exactly the information he wanted.

"And what of Sailor Moon?" This time, Rei, the one in the red Fuku answered.

"She's in the medical wing. After Ami analyzed the cloud with her visor, it seemingly attacked Moon, and she collapsed."

Again, all he did was nod. "Is she alright?"

"She's still alive, but we know nothing more," Luna answered quietly. Endymion slammed his fist down on the table, causing the girls to jump in response.

"This is not good enough! Where did the monster originate from? Ami, did you at least find that out?"

The blue haired Senshi, while she started at him wide-eyed in shock, answered calmly, for she had no reason to fear the Prince.

"Our concern was to get Moon to the medical wing, not the finer details of the monster." Endymion's hand on the table clenched in anger. He knew she was right, but something should've been done about the cloud. Then again, what could've been done? They knew nothing of it.

"We understand how you feel Prince Endymion," Mina, the blonde Senshi said, trying to sympathize with the Prince. Her own crystal blue eyes were clouded with worry and fear for her friend.

Now was the worst time for injury to befall the Princess, as Serenity and Endymion were close to their coronation as King and Queen. Queen Selene was preparing to give up her throne to her daughter, and this would set the ceremony back for- Gods knew how long. But, since no one knew her ultimate condition, they were unsure of what to do.

"Well, are there any leads at all? Was it a new breed? Give me something!," he shouted, hunching over the table. His dark hair fell into his stormy, midnight blue eyes. Rei leaned over slightly, and briefly rested a hand on his shoulder. No one noticed how his other hand disappeared under the table, along with Rei's.

"Give us time, something will get accomplished," Lita, the tall, brunette Senshi assured before rising from the table. She looked at Mina, who was second in command.

When Serena was found out to be the Moon Princess, Mina, who was playing decoy Princess, was found to be the leader of the Inner Senshi. Overall, Serena was in command, being Princess and all, but now it was up to Mina. Mina nodded, rising from the table as well. The others, Luna included, followed suit as they exited the room, leaving Prince Endymion to his thoughts. Rei paused before leaving, giving him a look of so many emotions. Her red-black eyes were filled with sorrow, lust, pity, hunger, fear, and so many more. She made as if to say something, but left.

He was still hunched over the table, his hand, which had previously held Rei's slender one, now rested on his knee, curled into fist. His mind was numb, and only one thought could fill it. He had to see Serena. He had to see Princess Serenity. Prince Endymion rose from the table, and headed out the door.

The Senshi had returned to the city to analyze the cloud, and he went towards the medical wing. When he got there, the door were locked tightly, but he refused to let that stop him. After pounding on the door and demanding entrance, it opened, a timid nurse poking her head out.

"I'm not to allow you entrance," she said in a small voice.

"You know who I am correct?" The nurse nodded, still hiding behind the door.

"I'm still not to allow you entrance."

"Is there a specific reason? If not, I will be going through this door, with you allowing it or not," he growled, leaning towards the door. The nurse made a small squeak before she answered.

"We're taking samples from her. Until we're finished, I'm not to allow anyone entrance. I had strict orders against you especially."

"I would like to wait in side."

"I'm sorry, you can't."

"You know who it is you're taking samples from, right?" The nurse nodded, but said nothing.

"And we both know who I am, so I will be waiting inside... please."

"I'm sorry-," the nurse started, but was cut off by another voice.

"He has a right, and last I checked, I overruled the Doctor's commands."

"Yes, Your Highness," the nurse responded, and held the door open for the Prince. He nodded to the nurse and strode in, giving a quick bow to the Queen who was sitting in a chair. She gave a dismissive nod, and he began to ask questions.

"What's going on? I've heard nothing," Endymion said, taking a seat next to her. The Queen relayed all she knew, and the Prince did the same with his information of the battle. Queen Selene neglected to mention about her encounter with the cloud and child.

Then, with nothing left to say, they both sat side by side in silence. Queen Selene began to show her worry. Her face, which her daughter's resembled so closely, that some thought them twins, save for Queen Selene's silver hair and purple-blue eyes, was slowly looking more pale. Endymion noticed and took her hand in his. She looked at him, eyes starting to tear up, and she remembered their first meeting.

Queen Selene remembered walking into the cool, white marble interior of King Demitri's palace. A guard who watched her with distasteful brown eyes, led her to the Main Hall. She walked in with her head held high, as the people of Earth did not seem fond of anyone from the Moon. The guard opened and shut the high, mahogany doors, and left her alone in the Main Hall.

The room was all white, with high walls and pillars reaching upwards. In the middle of the floor, in front of her, was a red carpet, and it led up to the other side of the room. Up on a small platform was a wooden table and behind it sat three people. She knew who they were: King Demitri, Queen Marianne, and the young of sixteen, was Prince Endymion.

She made her way to the table and sat opposite the Royal Earthen family. She noted that while Endymion's hair and eyes were identical to his mothers', his features were that of his fathers. Yet, she had heard little of the child, and wanted to find out what kind of leader he would make.

"I apologize, but my daughter will be joining us later on. She has lesson to attend to," Queen Selene said after greetings were exchanged. Both King and Queen smiled kindly, but the Prince was just staring past, avoiding complete eye contact.

"Well, I wish to encourage peace and prosperity between Earth and the Moon, as do you, I assume?," the King asked, getting right down to business. Queen Selene smiled, remembering an old joke about the word he had used last. She nodded for him to continue.

_When you assume_, she thought, recalling the joke.

"We feel that it would be wise to," the King went on.

_You make an 'ass' out of_, her mind continued.

"Arrange a marriage between your daughter and our son," he finished.

_'U' and 'me'_, she finished when he did.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous silence at the table, and all eyes were gravitating towards the Prince. The smooth contours of his face didn't change, as he seemed not to show any emotion at this statement. The noticeable change was the frown line that creased his brow.

"Well, my daughter is only thirteen, King Demitri. Not only would I like her to be of suitable age, but I would like this to be their decision," Queen Selene said, knowing that this was happening exactly as she thought it would. The King frowned and commented on the unorthodox ways she had, but the Queen smiled brilliantly, overjoyed that she didn't have to give up her son yet. Prince Endymion was probably happiest of all, on the inside at least. For, there was a certain young lady, the daughter of a well known Duke, waiting for him in his chambers.

Unfortunately for her, she was soon forgotten as a young maiden entered the Main Hall. They all turned and rose as a thirteen year old girl walked in. She was wearing a pink dress, her long blonde hair done up in pigtails, and two cerulean blue eyes shone brightly out of her smiling face. As she took a seat next to her mother, Queen Selene introduced her.

"King Demitri, Queen Marianne, and Prince Endymion, I am pleased to introduce my daughter: Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," she said. The Royal Earthen family murmured their greetings and sat.

"Serenity, how did your lessons go today?," her mother asked.

"Awful! Rei kicked my butt in hand to hand combat again, then Ami bored me to sleep when she tried to explain how, by using simple mathematics, I could guess her next attack and figure how to dodge accordingly. Then, Mina and Lita decided that it would be funny to spook my horse during our riding lessons! Poor Moondust, she'll never be the same around them again," the Princess said, shaking her head sadly. She then looked around, seeing the shocked faces of her hosts. Her mother, though smiling, shook her head slightly.

"Serenity, please. We are in the presence of our own class, I expect you to behave and speak like the Lady that you are being raise to be," Queen Selene scolded gently. Serenity hung her head before muttering an apology, but the King wouldn't hear of it.

"Nonsense! It's about time we drop this stuffy act and started acting like friends. After all, how will we ever be comfortable around one another if we don't?," he asked with a roar of laughter. The Queen smiled at his side, though the Prince was still enchanted by the young blonde beauty. It wasn't even just her looks now that captured him, it was her personality too. Not to mention that laugh of hers. Blushing, she looked at the Earthen family and smiled, her eyes moving towards the Prince.

_ They want me to marry him? I hope mom didn't say yes already, he doesn't look like any fun at all,_ she thought, their eyes locking.

_ I will marry her. I know she's it_, he thought as they locked eyes.

_ Maybe... maybe he isn't so bad. I think I could live with him_, she thought, a smile starting to form. The adults were watching their children with conspiratorial glances.

"So, it's agreed. Princess Serenity will return when she is sixteen. That makes our son, nineteen. She will stay for two weeks, as will you, Your Highness, and courtship will take place. We will let fate take its course after that. Does this suit you?," the King asked, directing his question to both Moon maidens.

"Fine with me. Serenity, how about you? Serenity?," Queen Selene asked, breaking her daughters' attention away from the Prince.

"Yes. Fine," she agreed, looking at her mother. Both Prince and Princess were broken hearted to find that they would not meet again for three years. But they could both picture each other. How they would look, how they would act. Serenity was already planning what to say to him. Queen Selene rose, and so did Serenity. Formal good-byes were said, and the Moon family left the palace.

After Endymions' parents had left the Hall, he called a guard and ordered him to remove the Duke's daughter from his chambers. Soon, a fiery redhead was seen stalking away from the palace.

"Was that Beryl Dentry? Duke Dentry's daughter?" Prince Endymion jumped at his fathers' booming voice. He turned and nodded before leaving to attend his duties. The King watched him with a smile.

_Good job_, he thought, watching his son. Queen Selene smiled at Endymion, and he smiled back, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking. His hand squeezed hers' slightly, before the smile faded away.

_Well, that wasn't the most eventful chapter, I admit it, but I thought a little backround would be needed for future scenes. I'm sorry for not posting daily like I usually do, but friday I went out with some friends, then saturday I had to go to my aunts house, my cousin is going back to Korea on monday (he's in the army. SUPPORT THE TROOPS! My bro is also a marine.), and today was father's day, and even though I really didn't want to, I had to spend time with my dear ole da. Sarcasim intended. Alright, I do have the next chapter read, but that's it for all of my pre-typed chapters, so I'll have to write and post whenever I can, please don't lose faith if I don't post right away! Thanks for the support so far guys, and the next chapter with be a sex scene (I hate using the words lemon and lime. They're stupid.) and you'd be surprised at how real I made it. Don't forget to review!_

_Hi-chan_

_PS- The word from the dreamy reality scene that you should've picked up on was 'Queen'._

_Endy- 'Serenity, your Queen...' And good job Crystal Moon if that's how you found out. Please tell me if how you figured it out in your next review!_


	6. Charms of the Prince: Part II

_Disclaimer: ALRIGHT! I give up... I don't own Sailor Moon... and I lied, I don't own Mamo-kun either.  
  
Mamo- runs around YEESSSS!  
  
Hi- glares  
  
Mamo- sits Sorry...  
  
Summary- Okay, in the last chapter, we learned about how the star-crossed lover first meet, and I threw in Beryl as well. That chapter was all a part of my master plan! evil laughter Now, this chapter is a good one. Sadly, another memory, but what the hell. I'm sorry to disappoint all you readers out their, but this deals with a girl having sex for the first time. I know a lot of writers out there make it nice and sweet, unfortunately in real life, that doesn't happen. Be prepared for pain._

_Speaking of first times, my bestest friend, whom I've known forever, (ya know, like the really great friend who you can't remember how you guys first met and shit?) well she apparently had sex before me. She didn't tell me. I told her the same night it happened for me… apparently she did it sometime last year. But, that ain't the kicker… ready? She told a close guy friend of ours, and her b/f who she's been dating for like 3 weeks. Should I be so upset about it? I mean, we've told each other EVERYTHING! And she skipped out on this… but, it's okay…_

_I'm not angry_

_I'm not pissed off…_

_I just wanna kill the guy who did it to her. It was a sucky first time, worse than mine. On top of it all, he dumped her after! I'M GONNA LIGHT HIM ON FUCKING FIRE!!!_

_Breathe… _

_Breathe…_

_I told ya I wasn't pissed…_

  
  
_Charms of the Prince: Part II  
_  
Rei paced in chamber, dressed in royal garb for the approaching dinner. She knew that he needed her right now, like he once did on Earth. She sighed, and stared out the window in her room. Thinking about that long ago time when they were all once from Earth. Most of the memories were sweet, like a candy that she savored when received. Sometimes the memories came in dreams, or in little sparks when she was just walking around. Some were awful, awkward, and even painful to see. For some were of battles they lost as Senshi for the Earth, but more were of school and arguments within their team.

One memory stood out more than the rest. It was one of the more vivid ones. Usually, the ones about school and the girls were faded and forgotten quickly. The battle ones were most vivid, it was how she actually came about remembering most of her attacks and best moves, not to mention the others. She learned best from their past. But that one memory, she couldn't seem to get it out of her head.

She sat on the edge of her bed, the red coverlet creasing beneath her. Rei laid back, her dark hair fanning out under her. She rolled to her side, and closed her eyes, her matching red dress whispering as it shifted. It wasn't fair! She seemed to be the only one tormented by these visions of the past. Suddenly, all her muscles tightened in a contraction as she was rocked by the memory.

She was wandering around the shopping strip wearing khaki shorts and a red tee, a gentle breeze blowing. Everyone had been busy today, doing their own thing. Lita with the gardening club, Mina with volleyball, Ami with the swim team, and Rei's archery club had been canceled since the teacher was out sick. The only one left was Bunny, but she was having some quality time with Darien.

She peered into the window of her favorite incense shop, and saw that they had restocked. Rei walked in and came out with a bag full a new scents and a new burner. She had debated over getting a new deck of Tarot cards, but her old deck had helped her and the girls so much already, that it almost felt like she was betraying a close friend. So, she went without a new deck.

She was just about to walk into the nearby sweet shop, just to get a little something for the girls when they had their meeting later, when someone walked into her, quite roughly too. Her bag dropped, and when no one else helped, she quickly gathered her things back into the bag and stood up, looking for the person who ran into her. She saw a tall guy with dark hair moving quickly in the opposite direction, pushing his way through the crowd. She blinked, thinking that his large frame was familiar, but pushed that out of her mind as her anger flared again.

"Hey! Get back here! Yeah, you!," Rei call out, confirming the guys' hesitant thought that it might be him she was yelling at, by the pause in his steps.

Darien paused in his hurried attempt to get home. He heard someone yell out, and turned to see Rei running at him. He saw her slim, tan legs working, her breasts bouncing slightly as she hurried. He almost turned away, almost pushed these thoughts out of his head. Almost... Still, she continued towards him, her mysterious red-black eyes, which always held a flame of passion, widen as the anger dimmed. He was enchanted as he saw her long raven black hair fan out behind her, and her frown turn into a smile. Darien stared, and did something unexpected: He opened his arms and caught a stunned Rei in a hug.

She dropped her bag as he embraced her, confused and wondering if this was an apology, or if he was being friendly. Rei looked up at him, her bad and its' scattered contents forgotten. She saw the emotions in his stormy, blue eyes, and for the first time, she was hit with his emotions. With her ESP, Rei was bale to become emotionally linked with the others, but Darien had seemingly put up a wall around himself, whether he meant to or not. But now she was consumed with his sadness, anger, and... desire.

"Darien...?," she asked worriedly, and was surprised to find that her own arms had found their way around his waist.

"Rei... I-," he started, but she cut him off. His sadness was overwhelming her, and she wanted it to stop.

"Your apartment isn't far, right?," she asked. He nodded and led the way, understanding completely. They headed towards his place, arms wrapped around each other, Rei's bag left behind.

His apartment was spacious and fully furnished. The deep blue carpeting and sleek black décor was not surprising to Rei. She had always assumed that he would have dark, modern decorating tastes. But only Bunny had been here, so no one else would know.

Darien sat at the dinning room table, hands folded over the dark varnished wood. Rei went straight into the kitchen, searching through cabinets, and began to make tea. While the water boiled, she walked out of the kitchen, and sat at the table. She turned back once, looking through the doorless archway that led to the kitchen, to check the teapot.

She sat across from him and waited for him to talk. When he lifted his head, watery blue eyes locked with her red-black ones. Rei sat back, shocked.

"Darien, what happened?," she asked him as he wiped away a tear that trailed down his cheek.

"Bunny. We went to the arcade, and all I did was smile at some girl at another table. She freaked," he finished quietly. Rei nodded, knowing that there was more. "I tried to calm her down, but it just seemed to add fuel to the fire. She said... she said" he wiped away a few more tears. "She said that I was 'a hormonally enraged pig who has nothing but sex on the brain.'"

Rei leaned over and took one of his large hands in both her slender ones. They stayed like that until the whistle of the boiling teapot broke their reverie. She excused herself and brought out two cups and set them down on the table. He thanked her before taking a sip.

"Darien, she was just being protective. You're going away to America soon, and she won't be there," Rei said, giving him Bunny's point of view. He nodded slightly, but didn't respond.

"Wanna watch TV?," he asked, getting up. She sighed, he put up his walls again. She went over to the couch with him and they watched a few shows, then she had to go.

"Rei, wait," he said. She turned, her hand on the doorknob, almost out of the apartment. He went over to her, TV still on, and embraced her. She stood there in his arms stunned. There was no denying that Rei had a crush on Darien. Ever since she lost him to Bunny, she had kept those feelings buried. She had always been in control of her emotions, no guy would change that, but it had been hard seeing them together.

Bunny's smiling image surfaced in her mind, the bright blue eye looking at her with friendship and love. Rei had been a good girl, a good friend, a good student, and now... now she was sick of it. This was probably the worst thing she could do, but it was uncontrollable. She wanted more. More than being good, than being a solitary, cold-hearted warrior. She was tired of being second to Bunny in everything. There was one thing she wanted, and she knew she could have it.

_Sorry Bunny, you just can't win 'em all_, she thought and looked up at Darien. Powerful dark blue eyes pierced through her as she smiled at him.

"What Darien? How else can I help?," she asked, knowing what would happen. He leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers, testing her it seemed. When she didn't refuse him, he pulled her tighter, and her arms went around his neck.

Soon, the barriers of their lips were gone, and tongues had started their own long awaited dance to some unheard music faraway. She was on tiptoe, trying to get closer, feeling the burning fire of Mars itself within her. His large hands had been staying calmly in place, but now his own need was beginning to consume him.

A hand ran down, cupping her bottom and lifting, the other cradling the back of her head. She wrapped her long legs around him, small frame pressing against his large one. He carried her to the bedroom, and she had no complaints.

He placed her on his bed, black satin sheets shifting as he pushed her down with his weight. They broke apart and he looked down at her, she only smiled back, inviting him, though going against her previous statement.

"Rei-," he started, but she silenced him with her lips. Slowly, she began to unbutton his white shirt, pushing it over his broad shoulders, sliding it down his arms. He lifted one hand at a time, letting the shirt fall to the floor.

Then, Darien hesitated, "But... the future... it could all depend on this. What'll happen?" He closed his eyes, trying to figure it out, not wanting to destroy what he and the Senshi had been trying so hard to keep safe. Rei softly ran her hands through his dark hair before giving a reluctant answer.

"As long as you marry Princess Serenity, it'll turn out as planned." His eyes snapped open, dark blue boring into red-black.

"So does this mean nothing to you?," he asked. Her hands paused in their work before she thought of a complete answer.

"That's not true. It-this, us- means the world to me... but, all we've been fighting for: Our future, the balance of Light and Dark... that means the world to me too."

He nodded in understanding, but she felt a deep sadness within him.

"I'll understand if you want to stop. I'll leave and everything can go back to normal. This will never have happened," she offered. Darien smiled slightly before placing his hands at the hem of her shirt. She smiled back as he pulled it off her and tossed it to the side, red landing on white. He pressed his lips to hers, and soon the rest of their clothes made their way to the floor.

Darien slid her under the sheet and sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled open a drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a small, square package. He smiled at her as he unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his length.

"No black haired Rini's."

She sighed. "A nice thought for another time."

He said nothing to that comment as he slid in next to her. Darien pushed aside her dark hair and nibbled at the tender, pale skin on her neck. Rei remained still for a moment, wondering what would happen after today. Would they continue to sneak around? Would he –and she hoped beyond hope for this- date her? Or, and she was reluctant to let her mind even touch this, would he just use her at his leisure.

"I've always felt a desire for you, Rei," he murmured, lips brushing her neck. She shivered, finally starting to respond to him. He pushed her down and moved the sheet back so that she was completely nude before him. Nothing to hide, no reason to hide now. His dark eyes devoured her form, swallowing her body whole.

He loved the delicious contrast of ebony hair fanned out behind moon pale skin. He couldn't help but be aroused by her full breast, strawberry tipped nipple at attention. His large hands ran lightly down her body, feeling the creamy texture. Her long legs shivered under his touch as he ran his hands, first up, then back down, fingering around the dark curls that lined the place where her legs came together.

"Darien... what're you doing?," Rei murmured, hips lift gently at his touch, wanting to get closer. He just continued to feel her out, his hands passing over her taut stomach, cupping her breasts. Darien leaned over her, positioning himself between her legs. She moaned as he began to kneed her breasts, loving the rough, callused hands on her smooth skin. She felt his breath, warm and moist, pass by her ear, words chasing after.

"I wanted to remember you just like this. In my bed, in my arms... Do you love it?"

Rei moaned, getting out a breathy answer. "Love it... love you."

Darien smirked, finding it... not hilarious exactly, but... amusing. Yes, amusing that he could so easily have his way. Dominate, as it were. Bunny was always in control, telling him how far, never letting them get swept up into a passion such as this. While it was satisfying to be with Bunny, to feel his heart truly connect, he couldn't help but love this moment. To have the control he craved, because he knew that even when he would be King, the Queen would still rule. Then, the smirk grew into a devilish grin. He was in control, and, not even if Bunny herself came into the room, would he give it up.

"This'll hurt," Darien panted, and with one hand took hold of his member and held it to her opening. Rei looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. She noticed that he wouldn't look at her, not even when he spoke to her. She had both feet planted firmly on the bed, legs now shaking with fear, not pleasure. Slowly, he pushed in, and she bit back a yelp. Oh he wasn't kidding!

The pain was something close to indescribable, but not unbearable. It was both intense, and yet something she could almost put out of her mind. She was tingling and had a burning sensation, which she could deal with, but there was also the awful feeling of spreading, which she thought would drive her out of her mind.

Darien felt her hands squeeze his shoulders tightly as he pushed slowly into her, parting untouched flesh. He was in complete ecstasy, his arousal so close to being completely immersed in that amazingly tight heat. He groaned as he was finally in all the way.

Rei was panting, trying to keep herself under control, as she always tried to do, and looked at him. His eyes were still averted, but she still felt pleasure coming from him. She was taking shallow breaths, trying to almost meditate away the pain that was stabbing at the middle of her lower abdomen.

_This isn't right_, she thought, now having second thoughts.

"Dar-," she cut off by a fresh wave of pain. The burning sensation had just intensified ten-fold. He was moving, in and out, in and out, not as if he had a rhythm, more like he was sawing away.

_Sawing away at a piece of meat_, her mind taunted. Rei was a virgin, and she thought of herself as a knowledgeable one, but after all she'd read, or heard, she was clueless as to what to do. She tried to find a rhythm with him, pumping her hips, hoping she was doing something right. She heard him make an exasperated noise.

"What is it Darien?," she asked, trying to look him in the eye. He avoided her gaze and gave a smile as he answered.

"It's just... wrap your legs around me." She did as she was told, and continued to try and meet his thrusts.

"Is that good?," she asked, her voice rough with exertion, and he grunted in response. This wasn't as enjoyable as she thought it would be. The friction was hurting her, probably because there was little foreplay to prepare her, and he was going too fast.

"A-are you –ungh- gonna come soon?"

Once again she received a grunt, but she heard the word 'soon' wrapped within it. A few more minutes passed, and now she could block out the pain better, but she was bored. She turned her head to the side and began to watch the little digital clock sitting on his bedside table.

He felt amazing. There were probably far better words to describe it, but his mind was now focused on feeling. He loved feeling the extreme heat wrapped him, he loved how her already tight walls clenched around him, driving out of his mind.

Eventually, he tumbled over the edge and into mind numbing pleasure, not groaning her name, or even making a noise. She knew by the way he slowed his thrusts, milking out his essence out. Rei unwrapped her cramping legs, and allowed him to pull out. She went limp on the bed, and he sat up and carefully removed the condom, trying it off before tossing it out. Slowly, fearfully, she reached down between her legs with a trembling hand, the burning sensation now almost completely gone, and quickly ran a finger along her slit. She brought her hand back into her view and saw no blood, which surprised her. She'd heard that virgins bleed.

_Maybe something went wrong_, an evil voice hissed to her. She didn't want to think about that now. She wanted to shower and, not even sleep, but go out and do something. To prove that she was still normal. He didn't exactly tire her out with this ordeal.

Rei got off the bed, brushing out the wrinkles in her dress. That memory was strong enough to reproduce the pains of it all over again. She hated those strong ones... especially when they weren't good.

_Alright_, she began to reason with herself. _So that's not exactly the most comforting memory... but it proves I can handle what she can't._

After that incident, he continued to see her at his leisure, feigning sadness so she would comfort him, or pretending that there was a fight with Bunny. Rei played along, knowing all the while that she was being used. But it couldn't stay that way forever, something had to have changed in him by now.

_Let's find out_, she thought to herself, and head towards Prince Endymion's chambers.

_I know, I know, reality sucks. Now, picture that in a cramped back seat and you'll have my first time right there. Anyway, just make sure you do it with someone you feel confident in. Oh, and before I forget, to all you writers out there, I am slightly shocked at how little mention there is of birth control. I know, it's fictioinal, but come on! Set examples in your writing people! Well, the next scene is very good, a little short, but worth it. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been so busy so far, and I had to type this on word in incriments. The next one won't be so long, and I have the next chapter after that too, so I'm guess I'm set for a little. Please review! My next chapter will contain thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Hi-chan_


	7. Beacon in the Darkness

_Disclaimer- We... no, **I **need Sailor Moon back on TV!  
  
Summary- Okie dokie folks! New chapter. Alright, in the last chapter we found out something about my (Rei's) past. Oooo, interesting... anyway! In this chapter, we break away from the Moon Kingdom with their troubles and woes, and look within the evil that causes it. We will lurk in the shadows along side this fiend, who has so casually decided to play with the one thing which should never be tampered with: Fate.  
  
Ilovechadpennington: Thanks for the support!  
  
Crystal-moon13: Thanks for all the great reviews, and actually questioning me about the story! I love inquisitive people like you.  
  
PheonixFlamesFireHeart: I like how you noticed the little fetish thing. Also, you asked a great deal of questions as well, and that makes me feel special! happy dance  
  
Nukumi: Eerrrm... I'm not a videogame fan, but how would this end up being a good one? Not too much fighting and what not. It might make a kewl episode though.  
  
Skye Renegarde: Hey babe! Glad to see that you wanna keep up too. Everyone, this is my insane blonde friend Mel, who also goes by the name of Mina! YAY!  
  
Neobabyluna: Wow, I didn't know how addicting this could be! As long as this addiction doesn't lead to more serious ones (poetry, short stories, ect.) I'll do the next chapter. Lol  
  
Utsukushii Honoo: Yay me! Lol.  
  
Thanks to all of my fans who make me want to keep going! I hope I inspire some of you to write your own._  
  
_Beacon in the Darkness  
_  
He sulked as he wandered aimlessly, searching for something in the eternal Darkness. He had grown tired of it over the years. Yet, past the seductiveness and dominance of the Darkness, he now yearned for the Light, almost needed it. Though –and he hated to admit it- he still felt the power of the Darkness.

Once, that pure Light had shone its brilliance in this dismal Hell. Yet, that Light had rejected him –violently. Still, he had pressed on, urging the Light, invading it. And thus, as it has always been, the Light forced back the Darkness, protecting itself in fierce anger.

This time... this time she would not reject him. After all this time he spent wandering, repenting, she would not reject him. He wouldn't let her.

His plan was already put into play, turning the Hands of Time, playing with Fate, changing all that they knew. His goal would be reached, the Darkness would consume the Light. Finally, all he wanted would be his.

"Dark Prince," a silky feminine voice called from a shadowed doorway. He stopped in his tracks and faced the shadow.

"Dark Prince, the White Prince is weak, the White Princess is apt to regain consciousness soon. Shall we continue with her, or shall we deal with him?"

"I will handle it," he told her. He watched her shadowed form bow, and he continued on his walk, now with a purpose. He made his way to the Control Room, where Her 3-D image was displayed, life size, in the center. What and angel she was! Those blonde tresses, perfect blue eyes... and soon she would be his. His corruption of the Moon Kingdom had started, and the downfall would soon follow.

He had toyed with the White Prince and Princess so far, but now he had to deal with the Court. His cloud was reawakening lust filled memories in them, although some seemed more fit to have nightmares, but even so, he would obtain his Light.

He sat before a control panel, lights blinking dimly under a large, black screen. With the flick of a switch, a picture came into view. Before him was the darkening Moon Kingdom, the cloud swirling over head. A button was pushed, and the picture zoomed in near the ground, where the four Senshi and the Princess' Advisors were. They were trying to analyze the cloud, hoping to unlock its secrets.

He smirked up at the screen as he saw them foolishly continue to try. They wouldn't find anything. Even the little genius was coming up short. He pressed a different button, and found the White Prince walk into his chambers and sit in a chair, a small glass case containing four stones in his lap. He watched as the Prince meditated over the case and four legendary generals appeared. He watched them converse, most likely about the Princess, but he couldn't tell. He was about to turn off the screen when he saw the dark haired Senshi walk into his chambers.

She was quite attractive in the strapless red dress, but her look was one so pathetic, that he was almost disgusted. His Angel would never hold such a look. But he grew more interested as he watched her try to force herself on the White Prince, which caused a truly heartbroken look from a general. The one with short blonde hair and blue eyes, Jaedite. He held a fiery temper, which was seemingly almost released on his Prince and... lover? Ah, maybe this general had feelings for the young lady... it should prove interesting. His eyes darted back to the pair in time to see the Prince push the woman away. Dejected, she stormed out of his room, and the White Prince looked apologetically at his blonde general. He tried to speak, but the general wouldn't hear it. Without even a stern-faced bow, he disappeared. The other three awaited their Prince, who feel heavily back into the chair, and with a dismissive wave of his hand, they bowed and disappeared as well.

"A weak moment in time I see," he muttered as he turned off the screen. He was about to leave when an idea suddenly came to mind. Quickly, he turned on the screen again, flipping to the blonde Senshi's area. He found her in a room, the motif, a mix of pink, yellow, and orange. She was sitting before a vanity, brushing out her long blonde hair.

"You should consider yourself luck to look so much like perfection," he growled at the screen with distaste. Why should one such as her look so much like his Desire? She didn't deserve to, that was most certain, but it would serve his purpose well.

He flipped back to the White Prince, who was standing at an open window, letting a breeze flow in.

"Bad move," he said with a smile, and hit a button. Slowly, the cloud wafted into the room. The Prince had no idea, and went, stumbling, over to his bed. The bed which he shared with the White Princess.

"And soon, it will be the Dark Prince by her side," he murmured, turning off the screen.

_After all,_ he thought, rising from the panel. _The Darkness can consume the Light._

_I'm sorry, but I have to congradulate myself on that chapter. It just seemed very poetic to me. Ah, it was oddly satifying somehow as well. Oh, I might be running slow with the chapters again, starting monday (today is saturday) I get to work with little kids every monday and wednesday. It's volenteer, and I'm amazing with little kids. I'm teaching acting! I'm an awful actor, but I can teach well, and kids relate to me well. Plus, a guy, who is a bit jerky, is running it. Major crush! I know, I know, I have my guy, and I do love him, but I can't help crushing on another guy! Should I try to avoid temptation? I can get away with one cheat, so should I try and use it or not? lol, if anyone can answer, I'll be thankful!_

_Hi-chan_


	8. Mirror Image

_Disclaimer: Alright, after a rigorous session of therapy two FBI guys walk up behind her I've been convinced that I don't own Sailor Moon. Guys nod See, the brainwashing is supposed to help me. Guys sigh and drag her off again _

_FBI Guy: She was faking it. _

_Other: Yeah, none of the others ever think it's supposed to help. _

_Hi: maniacal laughter  
  
Summary: okie dokie! I hope we all enjoyed my last chapter as much as I did! We left off with our dark enemy forming a new twist to his horrible plan to take down Crystal Tokyo. What could it be? Our sweet darling Mina, throwing herself at the stony demeanored Prince? What travesties will occur?! Quiet, and read, bringing you deeper into the lives of Royalty, and what traumas can occur when you make an enemy.  
  
Okay guys, remember how I told you bout my BFF? Welp, here's some REALLY disturbing news.  
  
I find out yesterday (Sunday) that she's in trouble, and no one knows why. All of us (me, my guy, and her guy) were all worried that it was because we would hang out at her house in the mornings, while her mom was at work. That's a no-no.  
  
Well, everyone was afraid to call, and I just waited, finally, her cell calls mine. I answer... it's her mother. She asks me to answer her honestly, and I could never lie to mom, and she asked me a few questions.  
  
Before I continue, I have to tell you about another friend of ours, Courtney. She lives and hour away from me and my friend both, so we rarely see her, but she calls my friend a lot. Court isn't any good with relationships, she always picks a bad guy. Last I had heard (through my friend) was that she had sex w/o protection, and was freaking out. That was at Easter.  
  
Now, a few days ago, she calls, tell my friend about her new guy. He's a jerk. Well, mom asked me to tell her about Court, wondering if she might be preg, had I heard anything. And I didn't. I only knew the guy was a jerk. Anyway, then she tells me that my friend stole a large amount of money from our aunt. (I'm like family) The PREGNANT AUNT. She told her guy that she was working for the cash, she told mom that she borrowed it for a gift for mimom. No one knows why, and the fact that she didn't tell ME is driving me insane.  
  
I don't know what to do. Should I try and work through this with her? I mean, I hate what she did, it was beyond wrong, but she's like a sis to me...  
  
I know, I know, this probably hasn't happened to you, but can anyone help? Has anyone ever gone through this? Gods...  
_  
_Mirror Image  
_  
Prince Endymion had returned to his room after spending an hour in the Medical Wing. He had seen Serenity, and was satisfied with her stabling condition. He decided to council with his generals in this before dinner.

He walked into his room and went to his dresser, pulling open the top left drawer. From it, he took out a glass case that held four stones in it, and sat in a chair, the box in his lap. He then began to meditate over it, sending his energy into it, calling his generals to his side.

Soon, four men, dressed in identical gray uniforms appeared before him.

"Jaedite, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite," Endymion greeted his men. They bowed in return. One general had short blonde hair and blue eyes, another had long, wavy dark brown hair and gray eyes, the next had long, straight platinum-blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and the last had wavy, light brown hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, and green eyes.

"Prince, how can we be of help?," Kunzite, the dark haired one asked. While they rarely visited the Moon, save for special occasions, it was even rarer that they were called upon like this.

"An illness has befallen Serenity," he announced, the room went still, and the men stiffened.

"And the others?," a concerned Jaedite asked, fearing the worst.

"They're fine," Endymion assured them, but his words meant nothing as Rei burst through the door.

"Rei-," Jaedite said with a smile, but was cut short as she threw herself at their Prince. Rei rushed into Prince Endymions' chambers, so sure of the fact that he would be pining for her, as she was pining for him. What she found was the Prince talking to his generals. She hesitated as her heart rose at the familiar blue eyes and short blonde hair.

_Jaedite!,_ her heart sang, but her mind refused to listen. She heard someone call her name, but it wasn't the Prince, he was still watching her with a confused, startled expression. Rei went over to the Prince, and leaned down, her lips searching for his. She found what she was looking for, but he was resistant. Her anger flared, and she pressed on, but it almost got out of control. Prince Endymion had to throw her back, where she steadied herself on a wall.

Rei glared back at the Prince, tears welling up in her eyes. She glanced around the room before storming out, feeling wounded. Jaedite had surveyed the whole scene with a baleful look, and watched as his Fiery Angel was out of the room almost as soon as she came in.

"Jade, I-," Endymion started, but the short tempered general wouldn't hear it. Without a parting bow, he disappeared, leaving the Prince and three other generals alone.

"Sir?," the general with long, straight platinum-blonde hair asked, unsure of what to do. The Prince sighed and sat heavily into his chair, which he had risen from to keep the Princess of Mars away.

"Go. I'll give updates on conditions, and please tell Jaedite that I'll call for him later... Much later," he said and waved his hand for them to go. They bowed in unison before departing from their Prince.

_Gods Rei... What are you thinking?_

He sighed and rose, going over to a window in his room, and pushed it open, relishing in the fresh air it brought in. He leaned into it, hands gripping the sill tightly.

Above him, a light fog had begun to flow in the window, near the top. Quickly, it began to affect the Prince, whose grip lessened as he began to feel lightheaded. He tripped over his own feet trying to get to his bed.

"Serenity," he groaned, rubbing the bed where they had last lain together. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Endymion rose from his bed and made it to the door, and stumbled out of his chambers.

He wobbled his way down one corridor out of the many that made up this maze of a palace. He went, searching for her, seeking her out. He knew where she was, he just had to get there without falling, yet that was becoming harder and harder with every step. His mothers' words floated into his heavy mind:

_'The first step to being a great King, always begins with the first step!'_

Endymion paused, leaning up against a wall, trying to focus his vision.

"The first step," he muttered, trying to balance himself out, just as his mother had taught him, and he continued on. Yet, down the hallway, just a few paces away in a room, sat the very woman he was looking for.

_Okay, not too eventful, but that was just the first chapter of Mirror Image. I think that there are about four or five more. It all depends. ANYWAY! So yesterday was my first day with the kids, I have to go tomorrow (today is tuesday) and let me just reiterate what I said before. HE IS A JERK! Goddamn! I always forget how annoying he is! Alright, i was being my usual self, kids climbing all over me, and I had made a few sarcastic jokes to Pete, the guy in charge. Who, might I add, is only 18 OR 19!!! Argh! Anyway, so he looks at me, still smiling, and says 'Ya know, I have a ton of volenteers for this... if you get what I'm saying, Danielle.' I just turned back to look at him, all smiles, a kids in my arms and said back, 'You wouldn't dare. These kids would kill you if you did!' He said nothing. WOO-HOO! Go me, uh-hu! Anyway, so I only have four kids from my class last year, all the others are nine... sadness... I even miss getting picked on, and playing with all the other ones. We had some real cards in our class last summer. sighness Oh! And you know how kids like to mimic older kids, especially if it makes them laugh? Well, guess what Pete does? He playing music, singing and dancing, and all the kids are having a good time, when he starts running around the room. Okay, no problems yet._

He jumps onto a table.

Then he proceeds to run across the radiator thing.

_All the kids are trying to do it, and, oh Gods, what am I to do? I can't even control Pete! I kept the kids pretty well under control though. OH! Mel, Jamie is a teach with me! He's pretty good with the little ones... yeah, and guess who was a Quickie Mart Camel Taxi service? My back it killin me! Oh, and Dana, that chick Pete is dating or not, I don't kno, she's there too. She's nice, trys a little too hard to act like a little kid, but it's fun! You should do it with me next year! I'm moving up to 9-10, cause I miss my class. sobness Anyway, this chapter blew, the next one is where the twist begins, then, the chap after that is where the good stuff starts! See ya next time, and hope that it doesn't rain tomorrow._

_Hi-chan_

_PS- did you know, that keeping kids in a classroom for two hours, with an insane teach coughPetecough makes them hyperactive?! AHHH! We need sun tomorrow, or snack time will have to be indoors... again._


	9. Mirror Image: Lonely Beauty

_Disclaimer: I just... sigh I just wanted to show how much I love Sailor Moon!  
  
Judge: By kidnapping them all? With the exception of one Chiba Mamoru, the others are minors... let's not forget pet napping as well.  
  
Summary: Okay, this is the really long chapter that I broke up into little chapters. This is a continuation of Mirror Image. It's short, most of them are, but not too exciting. It's all just leading up to a big moment, so if you all will just go along with me, that'd be great. Last we read, Prince Endymion had been put under the influence of the devious dark cloud, and is making his way somewhere... but where? In this chapter, we find our darling little Commander of Love, thinking of times long past, and possible people long gone?  
  
Welp, no news to report... Yeah, I don't know what's going on with my friends, so I'm just sitting around and waiting.  
  
And waiting...  
  
And waiting...  
  
Ya know? This could really send me up a fricken wall!  
_  
_Mirror Image: Lonely Beauty  
_  
Mina sighed as she walked into her chambers. This was going to be difficult for everyone. Worry was finally beginning to settle upon the Senshi. Luna and Artimis had been unable to identify the cloud, and that was fine, they were just helpers after all, but Ami... she had been so distraught when she announced that she had no idea as well. That left Mina worried.

Ami always had the answer.

She detransformed, leaving her to stand in only her normal clothes: Jeans and a sunny yellow tee. She had done a little shopping on her last trip to Earth. Still, she had to change, yet again, as dinner was soon approaching. Mina went over to her closet and took out her favorite gown.

It was a cheery orange with a tight bodice that had gold embroidered hearts on the back and front. The skirt was long and loose, and she stopped for a moment, remembering how, at their last Ball, she had worn this very dress.

She and Serenity had worn matching gowns, only Serenity's had been white. Mina smiled, remembering that all they had done for one full dance was spin. They were amused at how the long skirts would flare.

Mina sighed as she pulled off the clothing after draping the gown over a chair. Standing in panties alone, she slipped the dress over her head, securing the choker around her neck, making a triangle in the front, a little cleavage showing.

Then, she went over to her vanity, all her assorted items scattered on the tabletop. She picked up her brush as she sat down before the mirror. She ran the brush through her golden hair, ridding it of tangles. She watched as her reflection mimic her movements, and she set the brush down. Everyone had always said that she and Serenity could be twins, and now, when she wasn't here, Mina saw how much they were right.

Playfully, she pulled her long hair up into her friends' signature odangos. She almost cried at the sight, it already felt like she was gone. Mina left her hair up like that, and had a crazy thought of going down to dinner like that. She was about to take them down and tie in her matching orange bow into her hair, but there was a knock at her door.

_Okay, I know it sucked, but bare with me okay? Well, I do have some news, I don't know for how long, but I'll be going to work with my mom. So what?, you say? Well, my mom works for the local paper, she's a carrier/District Manager. DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY YOU HAVE TO GET UP FOR THAT JOB?! I am not an early riser, but I'm gonna help anyways. As for my friend, she gave me a call last night, telling me her side of the story:_

_Her aunt thinks that she took the money, but while she was out, her neighbor came in, and my friend didn't see what she was doing. The neighbor told her that Omar (the b/f of our aunt) said that she could borrow some cash. I dunno if she took any money or not. My friend told Aunt Jen that and she refused to believe that her neighbor would steal from her. Although, she'll believe that her niece would... yeah, anyway. She grounded til the end of July, so no more fun til August. sighness. Oh, and a lotta shit with me an my guy, I'll tell you guys next chapter, if you wanna hear. I know no one likes hearing other peoples problems, but it's just a little venting for me. Don't forget to review!_

_Pyro_


	10. Mirror IMage: Do You Know You?

_Disclaimer: I don't have a cute little thingy for this today, so: I don't own SS, cause if I did, it would rule the world!_

_Summary- Okay, I lied before, THIS is where it gets good. Last we read, Mina was doing stuff, and Endy was doing stuff, so now what happens? Let's read and find out. (Sorry that this sucks today!)_

_Mirror Image: Do You Know You?_

"Coming!," she called, getting up from her reflection, her hair forgotten. Mina pulled her door open, and found Prince Endymion leaning against the door jamb on one arm, his head hanging slightly.

"Prince?," she asked, puzzled and worried. He lifted his head and looked up at her, midnight blue eyes bloodshot and bleary.

He had stumbled to her door and saw what he wanted, His Serenity. She was watching him, and he slumped in through the door, embracing her. Finally, his head was slowly starting to work again, the mist clearing in his mind and thoughts slowly creaking back to life like old machinery.

"Serenity...," he mumbled, leaning into Mina, kissing her neck sloppily.

"Prince Endymiom, it's me... Mina. Ven- Prince Endymion!," she exclaimed as a large hand found it's way around her bottom.

"Mina?," he asked slowly, pulling away for a second. He looked hard at the woman before him. It was Mina... and yet, it didn't have to be.

"Yes, Prince, Mina," she assured him with a kind smile.

"Are you sure?," he purred, fully away of himself, feeling devious, like a cat ready to pounce. He pulled her close, pressing her curvy body to his.

She blushed and looked down. "I know who I am."

"Don't you wish you were her sometimes?"

"No."

"Would you try to be if I asked you? As a friend?"

"No."

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time," he whispered in her ear, teeth flashing, almost primal. She could hear the grin in his voice. Disgusted, she pushed him away.

"What do you mean? As far as this goes," she motioned to her hair. "I just missed Serenity is all."

"Mina," he _tsk_ed smugly. "Don't you remember, back on Earth? Don't you have any of those memories?"

"Yes I do, but none of them involved me pretending to be your true love," she huffed, walking stiffly over to the mirror, as there was no where else to go. Hands shaking, she tried to get her hair down. She soon became frantic with trying to get the pigtails down, nearly tearing her hair out. Quietly, smoothly, almost oily, Endymion came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory," he said in a low voice. She struggled against him, trying to break free, but one arm held her rigidly in place, the other, slid up one side of her body, snakelike, yet he didn't violate her in any way.

_This must be what Serenity felt like during the battle, _Mina thought, clenching both jaws and eyes shut as she struggled.

His hand reached her chin, jerking her head to face the mirror. Slowly her eyes opened, and she froze, thinking that it was Serenity and Endymion before her.

When he was sure that she would hold still, his hand ran along the side of her face, almost affectionately, and lightly tapped her temple with two fingers. Mina shuddered and leaned into him, eyes closing as a memory enveloped her.

_SORRY! I had so much to do and AP English is evil and there was math and skipping school and I'm gonna move out and AP English, who has a kewl teach but I forgot a report and B/f problems and AP English!_

_Pyro_

PS- AP ENGLISH! ahhhhhhhhhhhh!


End file.
